Kairi's New Destiny
by Pretty-Angel03
Summary: Kairi is the new wielder of the key blade and attains many supernatural powers. She can turn into anything she pleases. Sora, her companion, is the God of The Darkness and has the Mickey Mouse Sword of Destruction. Together, they will plan to continue wit


Title: Kairi's New Destiny  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Summary: ****Kairi is the new wielder of the key blade and she attains many supernatural powers. Sora, her companion, has the Mickey Mouse Sword Of Destruction and is the God Of The Darkness. ****  
  
Kairi- (Yawn) Oh I am so tired; I had a long day today. Sora as a boyfriend could be very annoying and I am a woman who needs her beauties rest. (. Grumbling Noise Comes and Her Room Starts To Shake .) "Wh-What's that noise? Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? Oh my."  
  
Deep Mysterious Voice- Kairi, Kairi!!  
  
Kairi- Okay, this is really freaky. Who's calling me and what do you want?  
  
Deep Mysterious Voice- Kairi, you have been bestowed upon with the ownership of the key blade.  
  
Kairi- The ... key blade? Wait! What Key Blade? The same key blade that my boyfriend Sora has attained a few years ago? The. key blade?  
  
Deep Mysterious Voice - Don't act like a damn fool Kairi! I'm here to inform you of your new destiny and you are acting like a plain old fool!  
  
Kairi- Me? Actin' a fool? You in my damn house and I was trying to sleep!! OK chop chop get on with ya "story"!  
  
Deep Mysterious Voice- Ahem!! You have been chosen as the new wielder of the key blade, and as we all know, the key blade chooses its owner, whether weekly, daily, monthly whatever. Kairi, you will hold new responsibilities now. You can attain the power to transform into any object you desire. The key blade, can only be activated by you, no one else. Sora, your "boyfriend" will be your companion. Not your assistant, companion. He will have the Mickey Mouse Sword of Destruction and he will become the God of The Darkness. Got it??  
  
Kairi- Yea, yea whatever, now could you get out of my room please, I need to sleep!  
  
Deep Mysterious Voice- Alrite alrite! Sheesh whats her problem? (Mysterious person vanishes)  
  
Kairi- OK, now time to get some sleep.  
  
(Kairi's Mom) Destinee- Kairi honey?! Sweety! Could ya come here for a second?  
  
Kairi- How much is it to ask for one bit of sleep!!?!?!  
  
Destinee- Kairi! Kairi?! Kairi!!!!  
  
Kairi- WHAT!?!  
  
Destinee- Oh there you are! Kairi sweety? Could you rub my feet please???  
  
Kairi- Ma you called me down here at 1:30 to rub your stinkin feet? Are you crazy ma? I'm not rubbing your feet!  
  
Destinee- If you don't get down here now, you will be on punishment till you're 17!  
  
Kairi- Next Year??  
  
Destinee- Make sure you get the corn on the right ok sweetie?  
  
Kairi- Oh you b..!  
  
Destinee- What?  
  
Kairi - Nothing ma, nothing!  
  
Destinee- Hmm.  
  
(Hours Later, Kairi is back in room)  
  
Kairi- It is 4:00!! I rubbed my moms ashy feet for 3 ½ hours!!? OK now time for some sleep. (Phone Rings)  
  
Kairi- This is a cold world I tell ya. A cold world. (Kairi answers phone) Hello, who is this how may you ruin my life more than you just have?  
  
Sora- What a way to answer to ya man.  
  
Kairi- Oh I'm sorry Sora. But WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING??! ARE YOU MAD?  
  
Sora- No, no, no, no. I just.  
  
Kairi- You just what Sora?  
  
Sora- Do you have any mayonnaise I can borrow? Kairi- Mayonnaise, hun? MAYONNAISE? YOU CALL ME AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING TO BORROW SOME MAYONNAISE?  
  
Sora- But I wanted to make a sandwich!  
  
Kairi- You know what Sora? Sometimes I wonder what made that spark go off in my eyes for you 10 years ago. I just don't see it.  
  
Sora- MAYONNAISE!  
  
Kairi- Could you forget about the damn mayonnaise? I got something to talk to you about.  
  
Sora- What? What?  
  
Kairi- You remember a few years back when that creepy voice you told me about came to you about the key blade?  
  
Sora- Yyyeaa?  
  
Kairi- Well I have the key blade now. I am the new wielder of the key blade. That creepy voice came and talked to me a few hours ago. You are my faithful companion. Oh God of The Darkness.  
  
Sora- What are you talking about? The key blade is right..here?? Kairi? Where is the key blade?  
  
Kairi- I just told you.. I HAVE IT!!  
  
Sora- Well now I have something to tell you.  
  
Kairi- What?  
  
Sora- MAYONNAISE!!  
  
(Kairi hangs up)  
  
Sora- Kairi? Kairi? Kairi? Kairi? How rude!  
  
(Sora hangs up)  
  
Kairi- UGHH!! NOW time to sleep!  
  
(Kairi's pet bird chirps annoyingly)  
  
Kairi- Gordie! Ya damn bird!! Shut the hell up! (Chirp gets softer then mutes)  
  
Kairi- I really need to get to sleep now. Im cussin a little bit too much. I'm sorry Gordie. I aint mean to be mean to you. I'll feed you an extra special treat tomorrow how bout that ok? Just please let me sleep!  
  
Gordie- CHIRP CHIRP!  
  
Kairi- zzzzzzzz... 


End file.
